The adventures of Baby Bering-Wells: The pregnancy
by MurrayMassive
Summary: Some Bering and Wells pregnancy fic that I wrote whilst I was bored and couldn't sleep and having writers block for Meeting the Parents. I know my writing isn't the best. Please review if you want me to write more.
1. Chapter 1

The minutes were ticking by like hours. Myka hadn't been away from Helena for this long since they had found out that she was pregnant. Helena had been sent off on what was meant to be a simple snag it, bag it, tag it, but a week later she still hadn't come home.

Myka laid there on the bed, stroking her ever protruding stomach, as it seemed the only way to calm down the child that was growing inside of her. She was waiting for that nightly phone call that they had with each other. Hand hovering over where the answer button would appear once her wife started to call her. She didn't want to chance missing it.

The phone vibrated. Making Myka jump slightly.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hello darling. How is the little one?"

"Kicking like hell. Missing mummy's stories." Myka winced as their unborn child gave a kick to the kidney.

Helena chuckled. "Did you go to the Doctors today then?"

"No. I'm waiting for you to get back, and before you tell me off, I want you to be there. After all we are going to be finding out the sex, and I want you to be there, not half way over the other side of the country"

"OK darling, I should be back soon."

"But how soon?" Myka whinged.

"Tomorrow, or the day after" there was more certainty in Helena's voice since the last time they had spoken. Myka smiled to herself when she heard those words.

"Thank god for that, I've been missing you so much. We need you back here."

"I know you do darling, and I will be. I promise."

"Good, now either get some sleep or finish getting that artifact so you can get back to us!" Helena loved it when Myka was assertive, especially in her current state.

"Ok darling. I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you. Both"

"We love you too." With that the baby kicked again, as if in agreement, and both women put the phone down.

Myka felt more comfortable with going to sleep now that she had heard Helena's voice. Knowing that she was safe, well as safe as she could be when out hunting, made everything that little bit easier. However what Myka didn't know was that Helena had completed her mission the day before, and what Helena had been doing was trying to find the perfect gift for her wife and child. This task was made rather more difficult when she still didn't know the sex of her baby. What she also didn't know was that Helena was already outside of the B&B when she was on the phone to her.

Once Helena knew that Myka would be fast asleep she crept up into their room and slid into bed next to her sleeping wife. It didn't take long for Helena to fall asleep finally cuddled up to her pregnant wife.


	2. The present

Myka woke that morning to the sight that she was slowly becoming accustomed to. Just her alone in her bed. No Helena next to her, Myka wasn't liking this one bit. However a smile bore across her face as she remembered that her wife was returning to her soon, and hopefully within the next 48 hours. Or else there would be hell to pay.

Little did Myka know, Helena was downstairs putting together breakfast in bed to surprise her. Helena was putting the final touches to the tray to make it all look perfect. The one single cliché rose, the presents she had bought for both her wife and child. Helena was half way up the stairs when she spotted one flaw in her surprise. She forgot to plan in how she was going to open the door. There was only three things she could think of;

1) balance the tray on one arm and open the door herself, and potentially loose the whole breakfast onto the floor.

2) knock on the door and get Myka out of bed, which would defeat the objective of breakfast in bed and loose breakfast on the floor as well, or

3) get Claudia to open the door for her.

Helena opted for the latter of these choices. She tottered her way over to Claudia's door, using her foot she kicked the base of her door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep ya hair on." She opened the door and there stood Helena, tray in hand and big smile on her face. "H.G. you're back! Awesomes! Is that for me?"

"Yes I'm back, got back last night. No it is not for you it is for Myka, would be as so kind to open our door for me so I don't tip all this on the floor or over me." Helena pleaded.

"Of course I can H, anything for my favourite trio of fluff bunnies." Claudia smirked as she lead the way to Helena's and Myka's room

Claudia placed herself so she wouldn't be spotted behind the door and opened it jus enough so Helena could kick the rest of it open with her foot, as not to scare Myka too much in her current state.

"Honey, I'm home." Helena announced as she entered.

A huge smile became the forefront of Myka's face. Her heart fluttered when she saw the tray, Helena knew how to come home in style.

"I wasn't expecting you back this early" Myka couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I got back in last night. You were fast asleep and I did not want to wake you. So…"

"You thought you would get up early and do me breakfast in bed?!" Myka had become well versed in finishing off Helena's sentences and knew what she was thinking.

"Yes I did. I also have a special present for you and baby, and for me as well."

"Oooooh. What ya get us?" Myka was just like a little girl on a Christmas morning when special presents were involved.

"You'll have to open it up and see." Helena handed Myka her present first.

A slightly down-trodden look spread across Myka's face. "It's a t-shirt that says _Bering_"

Helena smirked, she had readied herself for this reaction. "Open this one next." Helena handed her a much smaller gift. Myka looking more puzzled, Helena could tell she was trying to work out if it was for her or the baby.

As Myka opened a small smile appeared as baby grow was slowly unravelled, and printed on it were the words;

_Baby Bering-Wells_

Myka looked up with a tear in her eye to see Helena sporting a t-shirt that said _Wells_.

Helena smiled back at Myka.

"Just to add honey, I've made an appointment with the doctors for this afternoon. We will go together and find out if we are having a boy or a girl"

Myka just nodded. She was just happy to have her family back together again.


	3. The Doctors

Myka finished off her breakfast with a smile.

"Thank you Helena."

"Anything for you darling." Helena gave Myka a kiss and took the breakfast things back downstairs to wash up.

Myka took that opportunity to have a shower and get dressed .

Helena was back upstairs and laying on the bed by the time Myka finished her mammoth hair washing ritual, trying to keep her mane under some sort of control.

Helena lay there waiting for Myka to finish.

About 10 minutes later Myka walked out wrapped up in her robe, belt tied loosely above the growing bump that was becoming larger every day.

Helena couldn't help but smile when she saw Myka. No matter what she was doing, saying or wearing, she could always make her heart melt.

"You are looking more gorgeous every time I see you darling." Helena spoke words of pride. Myka smiled back at her.

"What time is the doctors sweetie?" Myka was getting nervous. She knew it would become even more real to her when she found out whether she was going to have a son or a daughter.

"2 o'clock this afternoon my love. You nervous?" This was a rhetorical question and Myka knew it.

Before they knew it they had to leave for the doctors. 2 O'Clock came around very quickly for both Myka and Helena. The drive however, seemed to take forever.

"You OK my love?" Helena broke the silence.

Myka just nodded in return, so many scenarios running through her mind.

_What if there was something wrong with the baby?_

_What if it had a severe disability? Would they be able to cope with that AND be warehouse agents?_

_Am I really ready to be a mother?  
_

"Myka darling, we are here." Helena suddenly announced.

"Huh? Oh OK." Myka brought herself out of her thoughts, took a deep breath and stepped out the car.

Helena joined in along side her, took hold of Myka's hand and together they walked into the doctors office.

Helena squeezed Myka's hand to let her know that she was there for her, for all three of them. The baby was clearly picking up on Myka's nervousness as well, by showing its appreciation with a few shots to the kidneys and constant moving. They had decided to use Dr. Calder as little as possible during Myka's pregnancy, to at least obtain some sort of normal family resemblance.

"Mrs Myka Bering-Wells" The doctor finally announced. Helena followed Myka in. "Please make yourself comfortable in that chair over there Myka." The doctor pointed to the already reclined chair next to the ultrasound. "I'm sure your used to this by now. The gel is going to be cold, but your body will soon get used to it."

Both Myka and the baby winced as the gel first made contact with the skin, and sure enough the gel warmed up.

"OK then. Well we certainly all seem to be good, developing well." He turned to both of the women. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby now or wait?"

Both Myka and Helena looked at each other. Smiled and said "We want to know now."

"Ok" the doctor pointed with his finger on the monitor to show the head, following down the body pointing out everything, and reassuring again that everything was OK. "and here is the important part, it looks like you are going to have a...boy"

Myka looked at Helena with a beaming smile. Knowing that her son was alright, and everything was how it should be. Helena took one glance at her and simply said "Pete is going to love this!"

* * *

**I thought I would be different to everyone else and the majority of the fandom. How different the dynamic would be with an extra bit of testosterone to add to the mix.**

**Please keep reviewing and if you have any ideas where you would like it to go, just let me know. **


End file.
